undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Flowey
In the Genocide timeline, Flowey can't let Frisk leave, for the sake of innocent humans that may live above that Frisk might kill. Flowey steals the six souls and transforms into Alpha Flowey to finish off Frisk. This battle comes after the Sans fight and is the final battle of the Genocide Route.The fight may be about the same as the Undertale photoshop Flowey fight. Appearance After absorbing his friends (souls), he transforms into an angel. he has six petals with each soul; Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance. instead of the human organs for the mouth he has (flower name) and he wears a rainbow halo. his arms are the same as Photoshop Flowey but less deadly looking. Petals If his petals get hit, they have two more lives before turning into dust. Battle After you kill Asgore, Flowey appears and says "Hey there you turned into one of them I knew you were evil when I first saw you that's why I ran away..." Frisk has two options: Mercy or Fight. Fight Flowey dodges and says "You're a lot like them, well, time to get my friends." Flowey breaks the souls and absorbs them. Mercy Flowey says " Thanks, didn't know it was that easy well see you on the flip-side, friend." then the story ends Continue (fight) Flowey "I Warned you if you kill you would become a Monster" "Well me and my friends are going to make you human again With Love and care" "And when you die i will RESET this world and make you share MERCY...." Then Alpha appears. He blasts pellets at you witch you cant dodge and you always lose half of your HP "In another Time WE could have been GOOD friends" Patience soul appears and summons knives for you to dodge then you hit attack and the Petals of patience has a RIP on it. flowey appears and fires rose pettles at you when your near death he makes them green since he thinks he can change you. "You can CHANGE remember DON'T KILL AND DON'T BE KILLED remember that phrase so we know you completely changed". Bravery soul appears and is the same as undertale then you fight the petal gets a RIP on it There is an ACT button and it says "But somebody came". A monster soul appears and it has green fireballs The voice calls "There you go my MONSTER now attack the others and make them SUFFER" Flowey appears again and hits you with pellets and roses and spinning flowers witch bounce around. "I still believe in you" Perseverance soul appears and does the same thing as before, when you attack it gets a RIP. The same process with the souls happens then they slowly fade away and his defense drops to 0. You attack Flowey "I HAVE BEEN TO NICE HAVEN'T I WELL LET ME CHANGE THAT THEN" Ghe battle gets harder with faster bullets and petals. You attack flowey again. "i know there's some good in you just reset and we can start all over again friend" The attacks get slower You attack flowey "why can't i get a happy ending" He doesn't attack at all "WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE I BELIEVE SPARING THE OTHERS WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE I GUESS I WAS WRONG" He use full force and leads you to 1 HP You attack and explode "i couldn't save anyone" You attack him one final time, the souls go all around him then he transforms to his Asriel form. Category:Underfell Category:Genocide Category:Flowey